Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm is a Barney Home Video from Season 6 of "Barney & Friends". Plot Emily is struggling on writing an original rhyme for school. So, Mother Goose drops by and shows her that you can make rhymes off anything you see. Mother Goose even takes Barney and the kids to her land. Educational Theme: Rhyming/Mother Goose/Nursery Rhymes Cast Songs/Rhymes/Poems/Stories #The Barney Theme Song #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Hey, Diddle Diddle #I'm Mother Goose #It's a Great Day #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #London Town #The Coachman #This is the Way the Ladies Ride #Ride Away, Ride Away #Ride a Cock Horse #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #This Little Piggy #Barber, Barber Shave a Pig #To Market, To Market #A Farmer and a Farmer's Son #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/Little Boy Blue/Little Bo Peep/Mary Had a Little Lamb #I Had a Little Hen #Hickety Pickety #This is the House that Jack Built #One Misty, Moisty Morning #Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush #Ring Around the Rosie #It's Raining, It's Pouring #Doctor Foster #Little Drops of Water #Rain, Rain, Go Away #Rub-a-Dub-Dub #The Library #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Just Imagine #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Two Little Blackbirds #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #The Itsy Bitsy Spider #Jack and Jill #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Blind Mice #The Three Little Kittens #A Cat Came Fiddling Out of the Barn #There Was a Crooked Man #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There Was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #Billy Boy #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Oranges and Lemons/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/Hot Boiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-A-Cake/Sing a Song of Sixpence/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) #Old King Cole #Laugh With Me! #I Put a Smile On #S-I-M-L-E #The Land of Mother Goose (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home #Starlight, Starbright #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Wee Willie Winkie #Diddle, Diddle, Dumpling #Hush, Little Baby #Rock-A-Bye Baby #I Saw A Bluebird #I Gave Ice Cream To A Whale #1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps #Mr. Elephant, Big and Grey #Smiles Are Like Sunshine #The Goodbye Song #I Love You Musical Director Trivia End Credit Music * The Land of Mother Goose (Instrumental) Releases *Original VHS Release (Tuesday, March 21, 2000) *Original DVD Release (Tuesday, March 21, 2000) *VHS Re-Release (Thursday, March 1, 2001) *DVD Re-Release (Thursday, March 1, 2001) *Another VHS Re-Release (Tuesday, March 1, 2005) *Another DVD Re-Release (Tuesday, March 1, 2005) *Another VHS Re-Release (Thursday, March 1, 2007) *Another DVD Re-Release (Thursday, March 1, 2007) *Another VHS Re-Release (Saturday, March 1, 2008) *Another DVD Re-Release (Saturday, March 1, 2008) *Another VHS Re-Release (Tuesday, March 31, 2009) *Another DVD Re-Release (Tuesday, March 31, 2009) *Another VHS Re-Release (Tuesday, March 2, 2010) *Another DVD Re-Release (Tuesday, March 2, 2010) *Another VHS Re-Release (as "Mother Goose Collection") (Tuesday, March 15, 2011) *Another DVD Re-Release (as "Mother Goose Collection") (Tuesday, March 15, 2011) *Another VHS Re-Release (Wednesday, October 1, 2014) *Another DVD Re-Release (Wednesday, October 1, 2014) *Another VHS Re-Release (Tuesday, March 21, 2017) *Another DVD Re-Release (Tuesday, March 21, 2017) *Another VHS Re-Release (as "Mother Goose Stories") (Thursday, March 1, 2018) *Another DVD Re-Release (as "Mother Goose Stories") (Thursday, March 1, 2018)